Sleepless
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: An AU take on 06x07 "How to Bury a Millionaire": a sleepless Niles finds a companion for the night.
1. Sleepless

**Sleeples**s

I hope – maybe – there is some plot eventually… if not, enjoy the fluff. This is dedicated to each and every insomniac out there.

* * *

Niles noticed the subtle hostility. His father was nice enough to let him stay in his room until suddenly, he practically threw him out.

"I thought you and your brother would maybe like to share a room. Like when you were children!"

Of course Niles knew his father just wanted to get him out of the room. He was a nuisance. Deep down Niles realized that he was. Then again he wasn't different from how he'd always been. The only difference was the having to share an apartment now. Grown up men should never have to share an apartment. Having Daphne close by was definitely a plus, despite everything. Until Niles noticed that she seemed to be annoyed with him, too. Just because he'd thrown away that rancid smelling English food! Niles tried to feel at home while he was well aware that he wasn't and no one in his provisional home really wanted him there.

There was another realization on Niles' part: no matter how difficult it was to stay with Frasier, it was better than any alternative. He didn't have the money to live in anything resembling the luxury of the Montana. Frankly, he didn't want to live anywhere that wasn't as luxurious. It wasn't his style. For the moment he didn't see the need to leave his family's home. After all, what was family for?

After the first night in Frasier's room, Niles was given rules. As it turned out it was very much like when they were children, because ever since then Frasier tried to get things his way. Niles, as the guest, realized he had to comply. So he dialed down his evening routine to 15 minutes instead of his usual 20. No more de-humidifiers and breathing exercises were to be taken outside of the room. Niles agreed on all of these conditions afraid to be thrown out otherwise. By accident, he had overheard Frasier talk to Roz about an apartment complex named Shangri-La and just the name gave him chills. No, he would be a wonderful brother, a true help to Daphne and an obedient son to his father.

That was the plan, anyway. The second night in Frasier's room was terrible. Niles missed the sound of his rainforest and most of all he needed his de-humidifier. The cot was uncomfortable and no matter how he tried, he couldn't relax. He closed his eyes and tried to count sheep, but all he saw was Maris throwing away money that he couldn't catch. Niles opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. After what felt like an eternity, he looked at the time and sighed. He needed to sleep. So he rolled to the other side and tried it again. No luck. Niles rolled around and around like a fish looking for water.

"Niles, is there a problem?" Frasier's voice was calm, but dangerously so. Niles knew that voice; his brother was close to exploding with rage.

"I think I'll just have a glass of water." Niles exclaimed and got up. No need to keep Frasier up just because he couldn't sleep. With exhausted legs, Niles walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and drank all of it. The sound from the fridge reminded him of his de-humidifier. It was beautiful.

Niles decided to stay in the living room for a while. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep and he wasn't in the mood to be yelled at. He wondered if he should turn on the TV, but decided against it. He picked a book at random and sat down. His hope to be lulled to sleep was shattered; the book was far too interesting! Niles forgot the time, forgot that he had to get up in the morning and go to work and just reveled in the written words in front of him.

"Dr. Crane?" Daphne's voice brought him back to reality. For a moment he wondered if it was already morning.

"Daphne! I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, not at all. I have trouble sleeping. I guess you do, too?" There was almost a streak of hope in her voice as if she was desperately searching for someone to share her insomnia. Well, she had found him.

"I do actually. I didn't want to keep Frasier up – again. So I thought I'd read, but the book got interesting." He smiled sheepishly. To his greatest surprise, Daphne sat down next to him.

"It's not easy living in someone else's apartment, is it?" she asked quietly. Niles realized that she, too, was living in someone else's apartment. She considered this place her home naturally, but in the end it was Frasier's. All she could call her own was one bedroom. Niles didn't even have that anymore.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry I'm such an intruder here. I guess the apartment was full even without me."

"But you're family." Daphne said with a frown.

"I am, but it can be hard for family to live together."

"I guess… I know I can't imagine living with me brothers or me parents ever again!"

"I need to find my own place." Niles said as if to himself. Daphne caught the sadness in his voice and misinterpreted it.

"You miss your wife, don't you?"

"My wife? No, I don't miss Maris. I miss my life. Not her. Not at all." Daphne chuckled.

"Why is that so funny?" Niles asked somewhat irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Crane. It's just I think maybe it's the first time I've heard you be so sure about the divorce. You deserve someone better than Mrs. Crane." Daphne told him with a warm, honest smile. Niles almost melted seeing it. In the dark, sitting so close next to him she looked radiant. He wasn't so silly as to tell her so though.

"Thank you, Daphne. So what do you usually do when you can't sleep?" Niles needed to change the subject. The dark and quiet atmosphere might give him more courage then he wanted and he didn't want to ruin the beautiful moment they were having.

"Maybe a movie? There are these silly romantic movies on at night, I noticed. They give me a warm tingly feeling and when I can't sleep – oh, you must think it's stupid, Dr. Crane." Daphne blushed, but Niles didn't notice.

"Not at all. I think a romantic movie would be perfect just about now. Would you mind if I join you?" Instead of an answer, Daphne turned on the TV and snuggled close to him. She felt warm and for the first time since staying here at Frasier's, Niles felt like something was _right_. He put his arm around her and enjoyed the feeling as some black-and-white romance unraveled on the screen.

"You know Dr. Crane, as long as you here, and if you find you can't sleep… maybe we could do this more often." Niles didn't answer right away. He was afraid she would catch the joy in his voice, or maybe she already heard his elevated heartbeat.

"I'd love that." He finally answered and felt her relax against him.

It was Niles who fell asleep first. Daphne watched him for a moment, then covered him with a blanket and gently kissed his forehead. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to remember in the morning, or not. All she knew was at that moment he was too cute not to kiss. As she dragged herself to bed, she hoped to see him again at night soon.

**TBC**


	2. Restless

**Restless**

Niles woke to a number of wet kisses that reminded him he was no longer in Maris' presence. Carefully he opened his eyes and just as he had feared he was face to face with an ugly, bad-smelling canine. Eddie. He pushed the dog away as gently as he could muster. With a look of disgust, Niles almost sprinted to the bathroom. Only after he had scrubbed his face clean, did he remember something: Daphne. The thought came to him as soon as he wiped his face on one of Frasier's soft towels. Daphne. Had she really kissed him last night? It could have been a dream, Niles knew. Now he had eliminated any traces, had there been any. Just because of Eddie. As he stepped out into the living room again, he found he almost looked forward to the day. Despite his night on the couch, he had slept well. Because of Daphne.

"Why did you spend the night on the couch, son? Did Frasier keep you up?" Martin walked into the room and Niles startled. Somehow he had thought he'd be the first to awake. Well, he had hoped it. At least his father didn't know about Daphne and him. Not that they had done anything wrong, or even questionably. His family might see it differently though. He wasn't interested in letting them know. It was his secret. And Daphne's. He smiled to himself. A gesture that confused his father.

"Actually, I was afraid to keep him up. So I read a little and I must have fallen asleep." Niles checked his nostrils, but there seemed to be no blood. Maybe he was able to lie when he tried to protect Daphne. Niles felt a strange feeling of pride bubble inside of him. Again, he smiled.

"What's with you today?" Martin asked looking his son up and down.

"Nothing. A good night's sleep." He joined his father at the table just as Daphne appeared. She blushed upon seeing him. Quickly, Niles realized the kiss the night before had not been a dream. This time he refrained from smiling though so his father wouldn't be suspicious.

"Good morning Mr. Crane, Dr. Crane."

"You're up awfully late this morning." Martin remarked.

"Oh, am I?" Daphne replied and quickly went to the kitchen. In there she was safe from any further inquisitions. Niles felt the strong need to follow her and just talk with her about the night before. Maybe even ask about the kiss. He knew he was too much of a coward to really ask her. Just as he'd always been. Just as he was ready to jump up and join in her in the kitchen, Frasier appeared.

"Ah, my prodigal brother. Where did you disappear to last night? Drown in your glass of water?"

"Thanks for asking, Frasier. I made use of your very comfortable couch. I suppose you slept well?" Frasier did not reply, but his expression said more than any words could have.

"Where's breakfast?" Frasier instead asked, abandoning the questions concerning Niles' nightly whereabouts completely. Niles took a deep breath. His and Daphne's secret was safe and sound.

At work, all Niles could think about was the next night. Frasier had – again – reminded him this morning that maybe it was time to look for a place of his own. Maybe even look into something he normally wouldn't. Just so he could have his own place. Niles had tried not to listen, because the only reason Frasier was doing it was to get him out of the house. Niles, still unable to fathom living in anything 'simple', nodded along knowing he had all the more reason to stay right where he was. In many ways, living at Frasier's was a dream come true; he was living with Daphne. He wasn't about to give that up. Especially since he now knew they had something in common. Even if it was something as annoying as insomnia.

The evening dragged on and Niles, who often secretively glanced at Daphne during dinner, could tell the love of his life was tired. The twinge he felt upon realizing they would not share the same intimacy they had the night before hit him suddenly. He let his fork fall down by accident which earned him an angry glare from Frasier.

"Alright, me job is done. I'll be off to bed. Goodnight." Daphne excused herself soon after dinner just as Niles had feared. She threw him a look before she left as if to give him a message. Niles didn't know what to make of it and the rest of his evening was spent wondering about her expression.

"Niles, where are you planning on sleeping tonight?" Frasier asked. He wouldn't cause any suspicion and without a word, he walked towards his brother's bedroom. This time he took his time with his nightly routine and it amounted up to 18 minutes. He felt proud of himself, because he knew it would anger Frasier. His brother sat in his bed pretending to read while Niles shuffled to his cot. After having slept next to Daphne, everything else seemed less comfortable. It would have to do until Frasier was asleep.

The minutes stretched on. Niles, to his own surprise, didn't feel tired. He was too wired. The chances that he would meet Daphne again this night were slim – very slim. Still, there was the slightest chance that she would be there and that alone made him restless. After last night, he knew he had to lie still and let Frasier fall asleep. He tried to count sheep just to distract himself. At least this time his mind really did conjure up sheep. Unfortunately, they also made him feel tired. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Niles woke with a start. There was a noise somewhere. The noise had not woken him, but now that he was up he heard it. Almost like muffled voices but not quite. He checked on Frasier, who was fast asleep. Carefully, Niles got up and opened the door. Frasier didn't stir. Outside the room, the voices were less muffled. Accompanied by a sense of unknown fright, he stepped into the living room. The fright was immediately replaced with joy: the TV screen was illuminated and on the couch sat Daphne. Niles poked himself just to see if he was dreaming. He felt the sharp, quick pain and then only his heart beat. Slowly he walked forward but decided to let her know he was there so he wouldn't startle her.

"Daphne, it's me." The words were awfully intimate and Niles blushed in the darkness. She turned around and he couldn't read her expression, but he thought she smiled at him.

"The movie already started." She told him and he quickly joined her. He didn't dare to put his arm around her and just waited. It didn't take long before she put her head on his shoulder. They didn't talk and just watched the movie. It was another old one in black and white. Niles didn't care as long as Daphne was next to him.

They stayed like that for a while. Daphne began to get restless next to him and Niles wondered if she was about to leave him.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. For being here again. I guess I-" Her voice broke and the sentence remained unfinished. Maybe she wasn't ready to tell him what was actually bothering her, why she had these bouts of insomnia. Instinctively, Niles put his hand over hers. Giving her silent solace helped him as well.

"I'm glad I can be of service. If you want," Niles gathered all the courage he could muster. It was easier in the darkness already holding her, "If you want you can close your eyes. Try to sleep."

"But what about your father and your brother?" she looked up at him and all he saw in the glimmering light reflected from the screen were her dark eyes glistening with tears. His heart broke for her. His own problems didn't matter. He didn't want her to suffer.

"Don't worry about them. Just sleep." He whispered. He didn't think she'd listen to him, but her restlessness subsided and she settled against him heavily. Mentally he vowed to keep her safe here in his arms. It didn't take long before she fell asleep. Niles just held her and when the movie ended and he switched off the TV, he listened to her deep, even breathing. He knew it would make him sleepy and lull him to sleep. Before long they were asleep in each other's arms. No nightmares and no insomnia would have been able to penetrate their union.

When Martin woke up in the middle of the night and needed some water for his sore throat, he watched the odd couple on the couch for a moment. He decided they needed some happiness and let them be. In the morning, he would have forgotten having seen the scene.

Until some time later when things started to change.

**TBC**


	3. Shameless

**Shameless**

After that night they found their own bizarre sleeping pattern. Together. Usually Daphne would be in the living room first and Niles, always as if he saw her there for the first time, joined her. Sometimes they talked and sometimes they didn't share one single word. No one suspected anything, because both Daphne and Niles managed to keep their nightly activities secret.

Everything seemed to be going well, Niles thought. He no longer cared for the bitter divorce or not having a home of his own. There was someone who did not see the situation as perfectly though: Frasier. Had he known about Niles and Daphne's secret, he would have thrown his brother out without a second thought. As it was, he didn't know. That fact didn't stop him from being annoyed with his little brother anyway.

Niles simply had to leave.

Frasier snapped on a Tuesday. Niles sneaked into his and Frasier's shared bedroom late that night after Daphne had shaken him awake. Until then they had always managed to wake just in time before anyone could have seen them (they didn't take into account Martin, because they needed their coat of oblivion). Quickly, and without a word, both scrambled to their respective rooms in the early morning. Unfortunately, Frasier woke when Niles came in despite his attempts to be as quiet as possible.

"What are you doing!" Frasier whispered angrily, but he could have been screaming instead. Niles startled and his body felt paralyzed. He could neither talk nor move. Frasier stared at him, expecting an answer.

"What's wrong with you? Get back to bed, some people need sleep!" With Frasier's angry eyes fixed on him, Niles moved guiltily back to his cot. His heart beat so loudly that he feared Frasier could hear it. Niles waited until he was sure Frasier was asleep again. Only then did he relax. His only hope was that Frasier wouldn't remember the incident in the morning.

He did though.

Martin was the first to be awake, as always. He was munching on some non-approved breakfast before Daphne would feed him something healthy when Frasier stomped into the living room.

"Niles has to go." He said simply and sat down next to his father. Eddie wagged his tail, but Frasier didn't even acknowledge him.

"You're not throwing your brother out on the street." Martin said matter-of-factly.

"Dad, he's driving us all nuts. I haven't slept properly ever since he's here! He needs to accept that his days of luxury living are over."

"Well, you tell him then." Martin told Frasier. Ever since he wasn't sharing his room with Niles anymore, he didn't mind his younger son staying.

"I don't care. He needs to stand on his feet again. Or learn to stand on them. What's wrong with Daphne lately, by the way? She keeps getting up later and later." Frasier mentioned as he walked into the kitchen to get himself some coffee.

"If you ask me it's better that way."

"I didn't hire her to sleep in, dad."

"You hired her to give me physical therapy. I have no complaints." Frasier glared angrily at his father and disappeared into the kitchen. A moment later Daphne rushed from her room; she looked disheveled.

"I'm so sorry for sleeping in Mr. Crane, is Dr.-"

"Yes, Dr. Crane is already awake." Frasier told her. Daphne blushed.

"I'm sorry, I've been having sleeping problems and –" As if on cue, Niles appeared as well. He didn't look much better than Daphne did. Not that Frasier noticed. Martin however felt like there was a connection, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it and so he discarded it. Daphne saw Niles and stopped dead in her tracks. The words she meant to stay, they lodged in her throat. Frasier stared at her and it was too much: she broke down. Crying, she ran back to her room.

"What did you do to her?" Niles asked his brother exasperated, suddenly fully alert.

"I didn't do anything. For your information, she started crying when she saw _you_." Frasier didn't expect Niles to startle upon his inept joke.

"I-I-I didn't do anything." Niles stammered and stared at the hallway where Daphne had disappeared to. He wanted so badly to follow her, ask her what he'd done wrong. As much time as they were spending together lately, it seemed like she never opened up to him. Not completely. He still didn't know what was troubling her while he was an open book. It pained him to have to stand there so useless.

"Oh, you've done enough. You keep walking around here like it's your home. Niles, you are my brother and I love you but if you stay here longer I might have to kill you."

Still thinking about Daphne, Niles didn't answer but nodded. Maybe it was better if he did leave. After all, it seemed like he wasn't helping Daphne. He was making her worse. He was making everything and everyone worse. His heart broke under the pressure. Niles nodded again and again. As if he finally understood his situation.

As it turned out, there was no place Niles could afford. Except for the Shangri-La. Martin was excited and almost envied his son his new apartment. Niles no longer cared. His thoughts were with Daphne who he hadn't seen since the morning. He was too depressed to decline the apartment. The simple furniture and blandness of the place seemed to match his emotions. So once again he just nodded. That was enough confirmation for Frasier who shoved the lease into Niles' face. He grinned happily when his brother put his signature on it. Martin suddenly wasn't too sure anymore. It had all happened too fast and as much as he himself liked the apartment, he realized it wasn't really his son's style.

"Maybe you should-" But Frasier stopped his father.

"He needs this." He whispered, but not quietly enough for Niles to not hear. Like a robot, he was only able to nod. There was nothing left within him. Just an empty shell whose heart was all across town. With a woman fighting demons of her own. He wouldn't be there that night to hold her and help her fall asleep.

And she wouldn't be there to hold him either.

**TBC**


	4. Friendless

**Friendless**

As the three Crane men returned to Frasier's apartment, Daphne startled. She quickly recovered and hoped neither of them had noticed anything. She on the other hand did notice something: their expressions. Frasier was trying hard not to grin and Niles... looked devastated. He seemed smaller than she'd ever seen him. Part of her wondered whether her earlier antics had caused this. Then again, she wasn't sure she meant that much to him.

"Are you feeling better, Daphne?" Frasier asked carefully. She knew she shouldn't have just stormed out, but it had been her only possibility. She didn't want to burden them with her own problems. She couldn't. They weren't her family, were they? Family. Just the thought brought fresh tears to her eyes. She was able to swallow them and nodded. She looked at Niles, who seemed to be analyzing the carpet. Like a small, shy boy next to his big brother and unsure how to behave correctly in such a situation. Daphne realized it was almost time to tell him what was bothering her. He was always so honest with her – he simply deserved to know why she kept using him as a pillow.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Crane. I'm really sorry for running out earlier, I was just-" Frasier cut her off with a wild hand gesture.

"I have good news. Well, Niles has good news!" Niles didn't say anything and just continued to stand there as if he wished to disappear into the carpet.

"He has a new apartment. He will be moving out right away." Daphne felt the stab of Frasier's announcement. She wanted to see Niles' eyes to see it confirmed there. They had developed some sort of connection that didn't need words. They no longer needed to speak to see what the other one felt or needed. He hadn't told her he was that close to finding a new place. Nonsensically, she felt cheated by him.

"Congratulations, Dr. Crane." She said. There was an edge to her voice that finally made Niles snap out of his reverie. He looked up at her as if he didn't recognize her right away. His blue eyes cleared quickly enough and for a split second they stared at each other. Both heartbroken, yet unknowing the other one was the cause of it. By a simple misunderstanding.

"It's a great place, isn't it, son?" Martin tried to make light of the situation. All Niles managed however was a tight lipped smile.

"Do you need help packing, Niles?" The urgency in Frasier's voice was unmistakable.

"No, thank you, Frasier. The good thing about being constantly thrown out is that you pack lightly."

At least Frasier had the decency to stay quiet after that.

Insomnia seemed to take its toll on the inhabitants of 1901 Elliot Bay Towers. That night it hit Martin. He felt guilty for letting Frasier throw out Niles. The expression on his younger son's face had been devastating. It still haunted him. Sighing, Martin got up. He didn't expect the lights in the living room to be on. Daphne sat on the couch, sobbing.

"Oh geez..." As much as Martin loved Daphne, he couldn't bear to see her crying. He never knew how to handle crying women. Particularly Daphne. Because he loved her like a daughter he and Hester had never had. She would have been able to console her much better.

"Daphne? What's the matter?" So surprised to find him there, her sobbing subsided for a moment.

"Oh Mr. Crane, I woke you, didn't I? "

"No, no you didn't. I couldn't sleep." Daphne laughed through her tears and it made a sound like bursting bubbles. Martin just stared at her, wondering if she'd gone insane.

"Seems like no one can sleep in this apartment." As if she's just snapped her fingers, Martin suddenly remembered: he'd seen her here before at night. Right here in the living room. With Niles. The scene cleared before his eyes. They had been asleep in each other's arms. Was that the reason she was crying? Because of... Niles?

"You miss Niles." Martin meant to ask her, but instead he stated it. Daphne buried her face in her hands which was enough of an answer for him. Carefully he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. It didn't seem to work.

"Did he leave because of me?" She asked through her tears and for a moment Martin wasn't sure he had understood her right.

"Why would you think that? Frasier made him leave." The truth, as always, stung. He considered telling Daphne how sorry he was that Niles was no longer staying with them. Daphne thought about that. In a way it made sense. It did not make her miss him less – or feel less guilty. She hadn't told him why she couldn't sleep. He had left with a profound sadness in his eyes that couldn't have just stemmed from being thrown out – again. She felt the need to see him. To give him the same comfort he had given her night after night.

"I'm sorry for crying, Mr. Crane. I think I'll just go to bed now." Somehow Martin didn't believe her, but he didn't want to ask anything. It wasn't his place to do so.

"Good night, Daphne."

"Good night, Mr. Crane."

Martin, suddenly drained, returned to his room in hope to finally find some sleep. Daphne however waited until he was gone. She desperately searched for the small piece of paper with Dr. Crane's new address on it. When she found it, she snatched it up and put on her coat. Before she could leave however, the phone rang. The loud ring tore through the apartment and Daphne quickly answered it. Her heart beat fast, because a call in the middle of the night never brought good news.

"Daphne, it's your mother."

Daphne closed her eyes to blink away the tears – and the pain.

**TBC**


	5. Timeless

Timeless

At the same time, Niles walked new patterns into the old, bland carpet at the Shangri-La. He hadn't even tried to sleep. The dingy bed that popped out of the wall could have been a funny, ironic anecdote in the future, but Niles didn't see a future. At least none outside the Shangri-La. Needless to say that sleep was the last thing on his mind. He kept a close look at the time so he wouldn't miss the late-night movie. He already missed Daphne. She was the only person who could make him forget the bad things in the world. Like his divorce or his apparent lack of a future. As he finally sat down on the couch and switched on the television, he wondered if Daphne was already asleep – or once again sleepless. After all, he didn't know what was keeping her awake night after night. The credits appeared and cheesy music filled the small room. At first Niles just stared at the screen uncaringly. His mind was with Daphne. A part of him wished she was in front of Frasier's TV set and thinking of him as well. It was one of those classic romantic movies he knew she loved. This one starred Rock Hudson. Something about the movie seemed familiar to Niles, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Had he seen it before? The answer was a clear no. Then he remembered that Daphne had told him about it. One night while watching another movie, Daphne had mentioned it as a favorite of hers because the couple's love overcame all obstacles. A misalliance of sorts that, of course, ends beautifully for the lovers. Niles remembered it so clearly because that night it had given him hope. Not enough hope to admit his feelings right there and then, but soon. Now there was the movie, but he and Daphne were miles apart. Suddenly a new restlessness seized Niles and he decided this was, after all, the right night.

In the middle of the night, the ride over to Frasier's was a short one. Niles felt the nervousness inside of him like an engine that spurred him on. He parked his car and checked for the tenth time if he had Frasier's key with him. He did. The elevator ride went on and on. Niles tried to rehearse all kinds of openings in his head, but they were all too cheesy or simply too awful. Too soon, or too late, the elevator binged and Niles stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath and prepared himself when he heard some kind of a shriek from inside. His heart beat fast and his hands trembled as he attempted to unlock the door. Niles was less surprised to see the lights on than he was to see Daphne holding the phone, shivering and crying. His mind emptied and all there was left was compassion for this woman. A few quick strides and he was with her. His instincts told her to hug her as close to him as possible, but the logical part of his brain reminded him to go slow; he put a hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there. She turned to him and there were tears, but there was also a hint of red-hot anger in her face that didn't match the scene.

"How could you do this to me? Do you know what time it is?" Daphne barked into the receiver. At first Niles thought she meant him, but she was clearly talking to whoever was on the other side of that line.

"You wanted me to tell you as soon as possible." The words were muffled, but Niles thought he could make out a female voice. One that sounded as British as Daphne's.

"Not in the middle of the night!"

"It's morning here. I keep forgetting you don't have the same time zones." In the moment of silence that followed, Daphne put her hand over Niles' on her shoulder.

"And... what's the news then, mom?" So it was her mom. Niles didn't have the whole picture, but he felt like he knew what it was about: her family. Her sleeping problems, the thing she hadn't wanted to talk about, had to do with her family. Maybe her mother. Niles was no stranger to family crises. He would be there for her in any way she let him. Lost in his own musings, he forgot to listen to Daphne and her mom. Panic struck him as Daphne started trembling. Her sobbing was violent and Niles' heart broke just seeing her like this, himself unable to take the pain away.

"Well, sorry mom!" Daphne cried harder and Niles could tell she no longer could or wanted to talk. He carefully took the phone away from her, as if to see if she would give it to him. She did. As soon as Niles held the receiver in his hand, she threw herself against him. With one arm, he hugged her back in the hope to give her some comfort; with the other he held the phone to his ear.

"Mrs. Moon?" His voice was uncertain.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Where's Daphne?" She barked into the phone.

"I'm Dr. Niles Crane and I-"

"What does my daughter need a doctor for, is she sick?"

"No, you see I'm Dr. Crane's brother. Your daughter's employer? Hm, yes, and I'm Daphne's friend. She seems to be distraught so maybe it would be better if you called again at a later time." Niles could only hope this was what Daphne wanted. She clung to him like a scared puppy.

"That's so typical of my daughter. She wants me to call her and then I give her the good news, or well maybe she'd rather have heard I was dying!" the last few words Mrs. Moon yelled and upon hearing them, Daphne sobbed harder into Niles' chest. His shirt was warm with soaked tears.

"Mrs. Moon Daphne will call you back later."

"She never calls me! That bloody Dr. Crane doesn't let her – at least that's what she says!"

"I make sure she'll call you, Mrs. Moon. Goodbye." Niles didn't wait and hung up. With his now free arm, he hugged Daphne even closer. Luckily, she seemed to calm down. Finally.

"I'm really sorry Dr. Crane. You must think I'm mad."

"I would never think that." He told her softly. After all, it was the truth.

"It's just been... I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to burden you with this." Daphne seemed to be a few steps ahead of him.

"Is it your mother? Is she... sick?" Just asking her this question brought back images from his own life. Finding out that his mother had cancer. Losing her to it. The pain was no longer as real and as palpable as back then. Like a withered scar it hurt occasionally; that moment, it reminded and pained him. For Daphne's sake he hoped she didn't have to go through the same. If she had to, he would be by her side through all of it. If she let him, he had to remind himself.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Daphne took his hand, but neither of them sat down. Given the volume of the phone conversation, Niles was mildly surprised that neither his father nor Frasier had stormed out and demanded to know what had happened.

"A couple of weeks ago me mom phoned me. She said they had found... a lump," Daphne choked up and Niles took her hand in his and gently stroked it.

"Naturally me mom went all crazy. She kept saying she was going to die. And that neither of us children even cared. I told her to go see a doctor. I was this close to flying out there." Her voice was stricken with tears, but talking about it seemed to help her.

"I kept pleading her to go see a doctor. She wouldn't tell my dad because, well... when is he ever home? Anyway, she finally agreed. She got the results this morning." If the tears in her eyes were an indicator Niles could easily guess the results. As she searched for the words to tell him and to confirm his own worst fears, Niles tried hard to think of the right words to say. He could tell her it would be ok, but he didn't know. His own mother had not been ok. So many people did not survive. He could look up statistics and recite them to give her hope (or destroy it).

"I can't believe she called in the middle of the night. She – she keeps forgetting the time difference." Daphne said with a small voice that reminded Niles of a child. A child unable to deal with the possible loss of a parent. Then something changed in her face. At first it was subtle, like a hallucination on Niles' part. Daphne's lips twitched upwards and when it happened again and then turned into a real smile, Niles felt his shoulders tighten. Daphne broke into a fits of giggles and he actually took a step back. As a psychiatrist he realized this was not an abnormal expression of sadness, however, seeing it in Daphne changed everything.

"She was angry with _me_ because I made her go through that ordeal! Turned out to be only a cyst she has to have removed, but it's not cancer. She's going to outlive us all. And she's angry with _me_!" Understanding Daphne's words through her bubbling laughter and the tears was a real task. It took Niles a moment to process the information. In the end, the gist was that Mrs. Moon was not sick. Before Niles could find the words to say something, Daphne was in his arms again. This hug was less needy. He couldn't help but simply be held by her and in turn hold her, too.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. For this outburst."

"I understand." He whispered against her hair. Involuntarily, his eyes closed. The sweet, familiar smell calmed him. He forgot about his own troubles as well as Daphne's. They didn't matter anymore. Not for another second.

"I feel bad for not telling you sooner." Daphne gently pushed him away so she could look into his eyes. "I guess I was afraid... if I talked about it, then it would be real? That's stupid, isn't it?" Her emotions got the better of her again. Niles acted purely on instinct. At first he just wanted to wipe away her fresh tears and tell her it wasn't stupid. There were no words on his tongue. Instead he gently kissed each salty tear away. The last one so close to her lips that she gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I-" Niles couldn't explain his actions, at least not without lying. "I'm just glad your mother is alright." He finished, hoping she would just accept it.

"Thank you for being here with me, Dr. Crane. You helped me so much. I have no idea how to pay you back."

"Pay me back? Remember, you were there for me, too. I kept hoping I couldn't sleep just so I could be with you every night. There's one thing though..."

"Yes?"

"I came here to tell you that movie you told me about is on. The one with Rock Hudson."

"All That Heaven Allows?" Her voice took on a joyous quality and quickly she went over to the TV and turned it on. There was already something else on.

"Oh no." She said with a hint of disappointment. "I love that movie." Niles had an idea. In light of everything that had happened, he felt it was the right time. He could do it. He could ask Daphne out on a date. Each and every time he had tried before, something had been wrong. Little things – details – that had prevented him from taking the last step.

"How about we get the DVD and... make a date out of it." The words tumbled out of Niles' mouth and he was glad that Daphne wasn't looking directly at him.

"You mean it?" She asked still not looking at him. Her tone of her voice was cautious. He realized he could stop this whole thing. Tell her it was his lack of sleep talking. Or the joy over her mother's newfound health. All of these things would be lies though.

"Yes." He answered breathlessly.

"I'd love that." Daphne finally replied and turned to him. "You know we could start that date early and you'd just stay here." Niles' eyes grew big.

"I mean you know, we could talk. Or sleep. Or watch something else. Like... like we did when you still lived here." Frasier and his dad would find him – most likely with Daphne in his arms – in the morning. They could explain everything, he realized. Not to mention that he wanted to stay with her so badly that any repercussions seemed worthy.

"That would be great." Daphne looked at him and waited for him to join her. For the first time since they had started doing this, it felt awkward. For a fraction of a moment. As soon as he sat beside her and she leaned against him in that already familiar way, he relaxed.

Soon enough they both fell asleep. In the morning, Frasier and Martin found them arm in arm on the couch. Martin motioned to his son to be quiet, knowing that both Niles and Daphne needed the sleep. A grumbling Frasier complied. Martin watched the two for a moment longer and just smiled.

The sleepless nights were over.

**END**

_A/N: I hope you've come this far! The plot for this story changed course completely halfway through it. This is not at all what I had in mind. The last change was brought upon by the movie mentioned (All That Heaven Allows). I haven't watched it in a while, but I love it. It's one of these unrealistic, sappy movies that makes you feel all warm inside. So if you are ever in need of such a movie on a sleepless night, watch it. Thank you for reading (including this long A/N) and reviews are always very much appreciated. Thanks. _


End file.
